Comfort
by MysteryDream3
Summary: Klaus and Caroline One Shot [DARK Klaus]


**Comfort-Long Version. **

Caroline's breath caught when she felt his hand on her neck pushing her hair from her face. She kept her eyes shut, though he knew she was awake. "I'm sorry I lost my temper earlier." He whispered into her ear.

She didn't want to forgive him she wanted to be mad about what he had done to her. He had told her not to talk to anyone. A man came and talked to her, she tried to ignore him in the end she had only replied with two words. "The man your with is a monster." The man had told her. "I know." That was all she said, and it was enough to make Klaus angry.

Looking down at her arm where the angry bruises had long since healed, she sighed knowing she was going to forgive him. She grabbed the hand that he had wrapped around her waist and wrapped her fingers in his. "I'm sorry." She said her voice cracking slightly.

"I know." He whispered into her shoulder.

-;-

"Hello?" Caroline called. Klaus was gone so who could possibly be there. No one answered. "Hello?" A little louder this time.

Suddenly she felt th needle in her shoulder. The vervain burned into her blood. The last face she saw before she blacked out was the same face that had got Klaus angry last night.

-;-

Caroline's eyes were wide with horror as she realized what happened. "Do you know what you just did?" She asked staring incredilously at the man who stood not a foot from her.

"I saved you, don't be to grateful now." The man said.

She shook her head. "I need to go back!"

"Are you compelled?" He asked more to himself than to her.

She answered anyway. "No! He will kill me, and you if he finds out I am gone. He will assume that I was trying to escape!" She cried. "Please take me back."

He shook his head. "I can't do that. You are insane he is going to kill you eventually. You know that right? He won't be able to find you here." He said exiting the room. Caroline looked to the door.

She swallowed nervously, afraid of what Klaus would do when she got back, or worse when he found her. "I am going to find my own way back then." She said.

"Why do you want to go back to him?" He called from the kitchen.

"I have my reasons." She said her voice hardly over a whisper now. Caroline loved Klaus even when he was being an angry jerk, even though she knew he was a monster.

He came back from the kitchen holding two drinks, giving her one raised eyebrow with a sad look in his eyes. "Who are you?" She asked the question she was wondering since she had run into him at the ball.

"Alex." He said holding out his hand for her to shake, she took it hesitantly.

"How do you know Klaus?" Caroline asked warily.

Alex frown deepened, if possible. "I met him a couple hundred years back. At that time he was with a different girl, her name was Katilyn. I was in love with her." He looked down sadly.

"I'm sorry." She said sincerely.

He just nodded. "She was a happy person before she met Klaus. I never saw her smile anymore, anytime I tried to help her, she told me she was fine and she loved Klaus." He sighed and she could tell that the next sentence was going to be hard for him to say. "After a year or so he killed her. Apparently she 'betrayed' him or something." He looked up at Caroline eyebrows knitted together in concern. "I promised myself there that I wouldn't let that happen to another girl if I could help it. I can and will help you."

"Look I get that you want to help me." She said softly. "But I don't want any help. I love Klaus."

He looked at her with a hard expression. "Why?" Was all he asked.

"Becau-" She was suddenly cut off as someone threw her to the ground gripping her throat tightly. Klaus. She knew it was him before she saw his face, but when she did it wasn't hard to see he was completely overcome with anger.

"I'm sorry." She choked out. "I didn't-" He tightened his grip so she could not speak.

"I told you I don't give many warnings." His voice was half words half growl. She saw the look in his eyes and quickly clamped hers shut, he was going to kill her, she just knew it. She kept trying to speak to tell him she didn't mean it.

"Wow." Alex spoke for the first time Klaus acknowledged his existence he turned his head towards the man. "You can calm your face." He said making Klaus glare more than he already was. "I took her by force, she practically begged me to bring her back to you."

Klaus looked back to Carolines frightened face. "Is this true?" He asked letting go of her throat and putting a hand gently on her cheek.

She nodded slowly, hoping Alex had good enough sense to run before Klaus turned on him. "I'm so sorry!" She burst into tears.

Somehow she found comfort in the arms of the same man who was just choking her, and trying to kill her.

**I don't know if this was what you meant when you asked me to write more but I hope this answered some of your questions at least...Let me know what you think.**


End file.
